


pounce

by shadoedseptmbr



Series: L'essai Et Repose [24]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Distractions, F/M, sneaking a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadoedseptmbr/pseuds/shadoedseptmbr
Summary: sneaking a kiss
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: L'essai Et Repose [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937545
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	pounce

_Migraine onset?  
Nah.  
Lost one of his kids? His mom?  
Hmm, no. That’s not grief, it’s anger.  
General fuck this war?  
Probably._  


Aedan let the door contract behind her and flicked the lock through her omnitool. It didn't take much of an effort to sneak up on Kaidan with his head down in work, but she allowed her feet to get heavy enough to alert him to her presence just before he turned around, “Shepard, I…”  


“Later, sweetheart.” She slid her hands up his chest and into his hair, pulling him down with just enough force that those dense, dark eyebrows were raising in startled surprise as she closed her eyes. But his hands closed on her waist and his fingers dug in as her mouth brushed his. Not painfully, but tightly. Clutching.  


_Maybe a little grief, then._  


She pulled him closer, lips open. Licking, nipping until he met her and then harder. Feeling the scrape of his stubble on her skin. The slightly denser skin of his scar, as she angled her approach. A small sound of need caught in his throat as she stroked her tongue along his, curled her thumbs on the soft, warm skin behind his ears, her fingertips barely brushing the edge of his amp.  


He yielded when she pressed, until the back of his knees hit the small couch and Kaidan sat down abruptly, pulling her with him to kneel- into his lap with her thighs tight against his hips. One of his hands had slid up her back, still clawed into the thick material of her uniform as if he’d pull it off.  


Aedan shifted her angle again, her thumbs stroking until he’d started to relax, to catch her rhythm. Softer kisses, on the edge of his mouth, and then feathering up his cheek, burning now with heat, to brush against the coarser hair of the corner of his eyebrow, the three freckles there she loved to revisit.  


She sat back on his thighs and couldn’t help a self-satisfied smirk at the completely distracted man beneath her, his expression light and his mouth slightly open for a tick before he licked his lips and asked,”What…uh, not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”  


“I’ve always wanted to kiss those grumpy eyebrows away, ever since the first cruise.”  


“Grumpy…?”  


“Hmm.” She slid her thumbs across the dense black hair as they arched up again, peppered now with grey. Some of that was her fault, probably. She kissed between his eyes and chuckled as they nearly crossed.  


“Alright, Major. Back to work.”  


“Like hell. Duty roster can wait.”


End file.
